


Вопрос доверия

by Deidorimu



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidorimu/pseuds/Deidorimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл про двоих наёмников, время действия - уже после того, как они улетели в закат, нагруженные Регенексом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос доверия

**Author's Note:**

> Это изначально драббл по заявке с Юпитеро-феста на дайри. Фест не окончен, но, как я понимаю, заброшен, так что я решила всё же его выложить. Всякие клейма у сплайсов (и про положение сплайсов в обществе) - это полнейший хэдканон. Чисто в теории, за этим фиком стоит огромный хэдканонище, из которого мог бы получиться макси, пусть и не про этих двоих наёмников, но я не уверена, что у меня до него когда-нибудь дойдут руки. Так что - что есть - то есть.

      Всё было пьяно и фальшиво до тошноты. На плечо Ибиса то и дело опускалась очередная могучая пятерня, по ощущениям норовившая вогнать его в землю с одного удара. Слышалось: «Ай, молодца, как вы его сделали!». Хотя, нет, пожалуй, «сделали» как раз слышалось редко, чаще — его менее вежливый вариант. Шутка ли, увести из-под носа лорда Балема вожделенную добычу!  
      Внешне спокойная Разо нервничала. Уж что-что, а это Ибис мог понять с первого взгляда, ни одна улыбка такого не скроет. Он бы побился об заклад, Разо будет вот так, как сейчас, улыбаться даже перед собственным расстрелом.  
      «Разо» — не её настоящее имя. Настоящего имени не знает никто. Вполне возможно, что она и сама его уже забыла. Или попросту не считает имя той, чью жизнь и прошлое слили в выгребную яму человеческого сообщества, собственным.   
      Ибис помнил её маленькой девочкой. Он был не намного, но всё-таки старше Разо, когда она оказалась в орусских трущобах. Полукровка, ребёнок сплайса и человека, без единого намёка на сплайсерские гены... и на человеческие права. Таким, как она, паршивее всего. Хоть сразу вешайся. Она, может, и не вешалась, но, когда он впервые её увидел, ревела знатно. Запросто могла бы составить конкуренцию сирене Эгиды. Но, помнится, когда кто-то, кому детский вой надоел, отвесил ей подзатыльник, сразу додумалась заткнуться. Разо с детства быстро соображала.  
      У той плачущей девочки с кукольным личиком и его напарницы осталось мало общего. Ибис уже ловил себя на том, что забывает, как Разо когда-то выглядела, до того, как разжилась десятком татуировок, до того, как сделала в себе несколько лишних дырок. Он такое уже видел, сплайсорожденные, осознанно или нет, пытаясь отвлечь чужое внимание от клейма, всеми доступными способами превращают собственное тело в истерический творческий порыв художника-авангардиста. Но, с каким рвением она ни модифицировала собственную внешность, Разо оставалась Разо, и она никогда до этого момента его не подводила.   
      И сейчас, глядя на то, как она напрягается, он сам не мог прогнать лёгкое волнение, засевшее где-то в глубине сознания, как надоедливая мелодия. Отлаженный механизм: волнение блокирует способность расслабиться, а без этой способности включается раздражение. Никакое празднование собственных успехов порадовать уже не может, сколько бы ни было привычного пойла, и как бы ни улыбались названные братья и сёстры, такие же выходцы из орусских трущоб. Во всём сквозила фальшь. Толпа радостных лиц вот-вот сменится на стаю оскалившихся хищных тварей. Он предал Фальке, ещё одного члена команды, той самой, которую сам же некогда собрал. Рассказать о таком во всеуслышание — почти как собственноручно заказать себе панихиду, само собой, они не знали. Но могли ли догадаться? Услышать, лживую нотку в его голосе, когда он говорил первый тост — за погибшего?..   
      Кому из вчерашних сестёр и братьев он мог бы доверить эту тайну? Да никому. Разо могла думать о том же, но по лицу не прочтёшь. Только мышцы спины напряжены, да «улыбка на случай расстрела»...  
      Он кивает в сторону выхода и встречается с ответным кивком.   
  
      По кричащим неоновым улицам они шагают молча. Разо больше не улыбается, смотрит, чуть прикрыв глаза, в землю. Ибис знает, что такой взгляд, как сейчас, для неё — признак задумчивости. Молчания он не нарушает. Когда будет нужно, она сама заговорит.  
      — Сматываться нужно.  
      — Тоже почувствовала, — он не спрашивает, говорит.  
      — Они нас на мясо пустят при первой же возможности. И Регенекс не поможет. А поможет — так уже и не нам, а им.  
      Жизнь, пусть и не вечная, но долгая, какую не каждый аристократ себе позволить может, казалась желанной, пока была недосягаемой. Когда жизнь аккуратно расфасована по контейнерам и припрятана в тайнике, сталкиваешься с рядом… затруднений.  
      Продолжать быть наёмниками особого смысла нет. Даже им двоим с Разо награды от Калик хватит на не одну сотню лет. А если слить пару контейнеров на чёрный рынок, то нужды в деньгах не будет ещё очень долго. Жаль только, даже самый высококачественный Регенекс не растворит прошлую жизнь. И клейма с тела Разо — тоже не сотрёт.  
      — Леди Калик снова обращалась, — говорит он, а ведь давал себе слово молчать. — Хочет отправить нас на Юпитер.  
      Разо смотрит внимательно, слегка прищурившись. Под таким взглядом волей-неволей почувствуешь себя неловко.  
      — Она не настолько глупа, чтобы рассчитывать, что мы согласимся покуситься на жизнь её брата. И на то, что хоть кто-то согласится.  
      Он не может сдержать усмешки. Да, когда ему пришло сообщение от Малидиктиса, всегда говорившего от имени леди Калик, это было первым, о чём он подумал. Успел и украдкой выругаться про себя, понося богатую знать и то, насколько они ничтожного мнения о способности простых людей думать головой. Алчность алчностью, но покушение на жизнь знати, даже и не очень высокого достатка — это в лучшем случае изгнание, а уж в случае с лордом Балемом — до изгнания бы дело не дошло. Их бы казнили на месте и, как подозревал Ибис, с особой жестокостью. Но, когда Малидиктис изложил просьбу леди Калик, изумлению Ибиса не было предела.  
      — Не поверишь, она вовсе не этого хочет.  
      Разо нахмурилась, будто спрашивая: «А чего же?»  
      И Ибис пересказал ей разговор с советником леди Калик.  
      — Смысл? — отреагировала она, выслушав. — В случае успеха — больше Регенекса? Думаешь, оно того стоит?  
      Она советовалась с ним, и ему это льстило. Разо предпочитала всегда решать сама.  
      Для него — уж точно не стоит. Он подумывал о том, чтобы и вовсе скрыть разговор с Малидиктисом от Разо. Ибис не был привередлив от природы и не мечтал о сказочных богатствах. Он не хотел умирать с голоду, как в детстве. Да и просто — не хотел умирать. Регенекс обе эти проблемы уже решил. А вот с Разо всё не так просто… Никогда сплайсерожденная не будет на равных правах с человеком. И в «нормальное человеческое сообщество» ей путь заказан. Почти.   
      Малидиктису, как оказалось, хватило и взгляда, чтобы распознать в Разо полукровку.  
      «У леди Калик много связей в самых разных кругах. Ваша напарница, в дополнение к простой награде, если пожелает, получит место в Эгиде. Не на самых верхних эшелонах, но и пушечным мясом не будет, как бы случилось, пожелай она поступить на службу без протекции».   
      Эгида, ну кто бы мог подумать! Но для сплайсов и полукровок это — едва ли не единственная возможность почувствовать себя равным человеку.  
      — Ещё как стоит, — усмехнулся он. — Ты же мне доверяешь?  
      — Доверяю, — отозвалась она после паузы, когда он уже перестал рассчитывать на ответ. — Я тебе доверяю.


End file.
